Craven
, , Restraints, Lightning (Crash) |type = Villain |type2 = Soldier (formerly) Renegade (corrupted) General (currently) |affiliation = Himself (corrupted, formerly) Psychoborgs/Dark.NET |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = TBA |image2 = |-|Psychoborg = |-|Kamen Rider = }} Craven is a solder who aids Dark.NET as the Dodo Psychoborg who is able to manipulate History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg Craven transforms into the Dodo Psychoborg by using the Dodo Viral Scan Card in the ViralRiser. Abilities *'Wing Caliber': Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Psychoborg in his second body onward. *'Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Psychoborg, the Dodo Psychoborg can corrupt other HumaDroids and transform them into by piercing them with tendrils. Finishers: *'Viral Attack': The Dodo Psychoborg performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Wing Calibers. Appearances: Cyber Knight Episodes to be added - Dodo Psychoborg Mark.I= Dodo Psychoborg Mark.I Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg After accumulating enough data from past experiences, the Dodo Magia evolves into the .https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zero-one/enemy/dodomagia_custom/ It is equipped with chest armor that can withstand the Attache Shotgun's blasts, three grenade launchers on each shoulder, and smoke bomb launchers on its forearms. The Dodo Magia also continues to use the Valk Sabers. Abilities * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 11 - Dodo Psychoborg Mark.II= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics: *'Height:' 209.9 cm *'Weight:' 131.4 kg Little Assassin assumed this further evolution of his Dodo Magia Custom form after assassinating Shinya Owada. He now possesses metal balls that can be thrown at HumaGears within close range to transform them into Dodo Magia Chicks. In addition to the armaments of his previous form, he is equipped with two anti-aircraft guns that are mounted on his head. Abilities * : A device installed in the Dodo Magia's head that allows him to command the Dodo Magia Chicks simultaneously in group battles. * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 12-13 }} - Kamen Rider Crash= Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 17.2 t *'Kicking Power': 58.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.7 seconds Craven transforms into Kamen Rider Crash by using the Dodo Viral Scan Card in the BreakRiser. Crash's punching power and kicking power are nearly equivalent to Zero One in Riding Hopper, but his jump height and running speed are significantly lower. Despite being able to sustain a fight with Cyber Knight in Riding Hopper due to the strain it places on Ryan's body, he was quickly overwhelmed by Bust in Hyper Wolf. Due to Craven's position as a general of Dark.NET, Crash has the unique ability to control communications devices, including Z.E.T.A itself. It was because of this ability that he was used by Dark.NET to reactivate the A.R.K Satellite and create the Hyper Wolf Scan Card. Crash's eight Scan Holders are modified to allow him to extract the inserted Scan Cards' Rider Models from Z.E.T.A through an imitation of the authorization process and direct them into the A.R.K Satellite. In battle, Ikazuchi is armed with the Dodo Magia's Valk Sabers and can produce lightning from his hands to electrocute his enemies. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi's suit consists of the following parts: * : Ikazuchi's helmet. ** : Ikazuchi's facial armor. It is equipped with visual devices, hearing devices, and advanced communication devices that enhance communication management capabilities. ** : The Dodo Goggles' lightning emission device. It is able to make connections to external equipment by emitting lightning which can also be diverted for attacks. ** : The Dodo Goggles' communication control device. It is able to hack and freely operate large-scale communication facilities such as artificial satellites. ** : Ikazuchi's visual equipment. It has excellent resistance to electromagnetic waves, ensuring a clear view at all times. In addition, it has high resistance against burning caused by strong light. ** : The beak-like protrusions on the forehead and chin of the helmet. In addition to improving the force of strikes with the head, it also protects the Dodo Signal. ** : Ikazuchi's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Ikazuchi's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, its materials have high insulation and it has the role of preventing malfunction of internal equipment due to the lightning strikes that Ikazuchi produces. * : Ikazuchi's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Lazarotech Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, the fingertips are protected by sharp armor and function as a lightning discharge device supplied by the Arm Stranger. * : Ikazuchi's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Ikazuchi's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Ikazuchi's arm armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. In addition to protecting the arm, it is equipped with a built-in lightning generator named the and has the role of supplying lightning to each part of the body. * : Ikazuchi's leg armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. It protects the legs and improves running speed and kicking power. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Zetsumerise Key's Lost Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has two finishers: * : Using the Valk Sabers, Ikazuchi launches two red energy slashes at the target. * : Ikazuchi unleashes a stream of red lightning from his hands. This form is exclusive to Zero-One Episode 14. }} }} Equipment Devices *ViralRiser - Transformation belt *BreakRiser - Transformation belt *Viral Cards - Transformation trinket Weapons *Thunder Blades - TBA's personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in * - counterpart in Category:Kamen Rider Cyber Knight